


Unexpected Release

by madamecrimson



Series: Break Me Down [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Dacryphilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For The Love of Mothman Please Read The Tags, M/M, Pants wetting, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ugh, Watersports, i hate this, little!Shane, read the tags, see you in hell, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: "In two miles, turn right, your destination will be on your right," came the monotone robotic voice of Ryan's GPS app on his phone.Shane kept glancing out the window, his fists curled tightly on his thighs, his legs bouncing frantically in an uneven rhythm."You okay big guy?" Ryan asked.Shane only whimpered softly in reply.Ryan had spent enough time with Shane over the years to know that he was a pretty laid back guy, not fazed by most things. Seeing Shane so worked up like this was extremely out of the ordinary and made Ryan worry that something might be wrong."Shane?" Ryan prompted once more as they stopped at a red light.Ryan glanced over at him. Shane now had his hands wedged between his thighs. Before Ryan could inquire further, he could hear the sound of a car horn behind him. Ryan pressed down on the gas, jerking the car slightly forward as he did so."I always forget how short that light is," Ryan mumbled, growing a bit more concerned when he heard Shane whine in what sounded like agony next to him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Break Me Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704862
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Accidents Happen

Shane gasped, his voice raising slightly in pitch as Ryan took a bit of a sharp turn. 

"What's with you man?" Ryan asked. "You sound like you're--" 

Shane keened as Ryan turned into the parking lot in front of his apartment and then Ryan heard a noise that sounded like rain hitting the ground. Ryan parked and turned off the car, turning to look at Shane. Shane's cheeks were scarlet, his hair hung in his face and he was shaking. His hands were still wedged between his thighs and Ryan noticed that the fabric of Shane's light colored chinos were rapidly growing darker. Ryan's eyes widened as he watched it happening. The sound soon stopped and he heard a sob burst from Shane's chest; it broke his heart. He placed a hand on Shane's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Let's go inside," Ryan suggested quietly. "I've got a pair of sweatpants that are long on me." 

Shane gave a slight nod and then they both got out of the car. 

"My roommates are out of town this weekend," Ryan told Shane, hoping the news would reassure him a little. 

Ryan shut the door behind him as they stepped inside. Shane stood there awkwardly, arms wrapped around himself as he looked at the floor. Ryan had never seen Shane like this, face pink with humiliation, eyes red rimmed and wet, curling into himself like he wanted to disappear. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but his words were cut off when he noticed a rather prominent bulge in Shane's pants. The juxtaposition of raw vulnerability and very obvious arousal made Ryan feel hot all over.

He could have just let things end there, retrieved the sweatpants from the bedroom, watched a movie with Shane and then let him sleep on his couch. 

But he didn't.

Everything about this moment felt so intense, and it left Ryan absolutely transfixed. Still though, Ryan wasn't a monster, and he'd never want to harm Shane.

Ryan looked up at him, and his gaze softened as he stepped closer to Shane. 

"So this is obviously doing something for you," he began, gesturing vaguely towards Shane.

Shane winced and it made Ryan's heart clench. 

"If you wanna pretend this didn't happen, and if...if you don't want me to uh...do anything about it, the sweatpants are the blue plaid ones in the bottom drawer," Ryan said, his voice coming out strained. 

Shane slowly raised his head to look at Ryan, sniffling as a few stray tears fell from his eyes. Ryan felt all the air rush from his lungs. Shane was breathtaking like this. It stirred something deep within him and he felt a warmth low in his stomach.

Ryan waited for Shane to leave, but Shane remained where he stood. 

Feeling slightly emboldened, Ryan placed a hand on Shane's shoulder, lightly brushing his thumb along Shane's collarbone.

"If you want me to stop at any point, say "goatman," Ryan told him, feeling his chest flutter when a small smile appeared on Shane's lips as he nodded. . 

Ryan took Shane's face in his hands, and his heart melted at the way Shane leaned into his touch. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in to kiss the lingering dampness on Shane's cheeks, watching as Shane's eyes fluttered closed and his body started to relax. He felt extremely guilty for essentially getting off on his best friend's fragile state, but seeing that Shane clearly wanted this too made shivers run down his spine. Ryan swallowed thickly, tentatively swiping just the tip of his tongue across Shane's cheek, tasting the saltiness that remained there. He felt his chest tighten, fearful that that was too far, too much, but then Shane's hands moved to clutch at Ryan's shirt and Ryan could hear him panting softly. 

Ryan ran his tongue along Shane's other cheek, shocked by the amount of trust Shane was putting in him by allowing Ryan to see him like this. A warm wave of affection flooded his entire being. Ryan moved his hands to rest on the back of Shane's neck, leaning in to kiss him so gently. Shane made a soft noise against Ryan's lips, and it was so endearing that Ryan soon had his arms wrapped tightly around Shane, needing to reassure him, needing to care for him like this. Shane's arms came up around Ryan's waist. Ryan brushed his tongue along Shane's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. Shane moaned in reply as Ryan ran his tongue along Shane's. All the sounds Shane was making were so strikingly small and needy and it made Ryan feel heady. He slipped a hand between them, pressing a hand to the front of Shane's still soaked chinos. 

Shane gasped, pressing his face to Ryan's neck and Ryan could feel the heat of Shane's blush against his skin. 

"It's okay baby boy," Ryan found himself saying.

His eyes widened in shock. He hadn't even meant to say it, it just sort of slipped out. His heart raced and he worried he may have said the wrong thing until he felt Shane nuzzling against him. He was entirely unfamiliar with this side of Shane, so clingy and needy and surprisingly adorable. He took Shane's hand in his pulling back slightly to lead Shane to the couch. Ryan sat down, spread his legs slightly to better accommodate Shane before tugging the taller man onto his lap so that Shane was facing him. He pulled Shane flush against him, and slid his arms around Shane's waist. The look Shane was giving him was downright innocent even though they both knew Shane was anything but. 

The gears in Ryan's head started turning and he gently drew Shane closer so that his head was on Ryan's shoulder and so that Shane could sort of curl up in his lap, as much as he could with the height difference. He slipped a hand between Shane's legs, lightly squeezing his cock through his pants. Shane whined softly, as he ground himself against Ryan's lap. 

" _Fuck_ ," Ryan whispered as he began moving against Shane. 

He had a theory brewing and he hoped to whatever deity that may or may not be out there that he'd gotten this right. 

"Daddy's gonna take such good care of you," Ryan told him gently, beginning to run his fingers through Shane's hair. 

Shane's arms curled under Ryan's, his hands grasping at the fabric of Ryan's shirt, rolling his hips and making Ryan's head spin. 

"You had a little accident didn't you?" Ryan asked, running a hand along Shane's thigh as he moved against him. 

Shane responded with a sniffle, hiding his face against Ryan's neck. 

"It's okay, accidents happen," Ryan assured him. 

Shane pulled back to look at Ryan, their eyes meeting as Shane shyly slipped his thumb into his mouth, 

"Oh my god," Ryan gasped, drawing Shane back into a tight embrace, groaning deeply at the feel of them rubbing against one another, even though they both still had all their clothes on, even though Shane's jeans were soaked. It somehow added to everything. 

Shane whimpered around his thumb and it was driving Ryan crazy, pulling him towards the edge. 

Shane panted softly, his breathing becoming rushed and uneven and soon he was coming hard in his pants, bracing himself against Ryan with his free hand. The sight of Shane's release, face pure and open was Ryan's undoing and soon he was coming too. 

Shane sagged heavily against Ryan and Ryan was all too happy to hold Shane close. 

"We should take a shower," Ryan suggested softly, running his fingers through Shane's hair. 

Shane nodded slowly in agreement, cuddling against Ryan, and Ryan felt his heart melt all over again.


	2. Can't or Won't?

The following morning, Ryan woke up to an empty bed. 

After Ryan had cleaned them both up last night, he'd pulled Shane into his arms and they'd fallen asleep. He was worried. He had never seen Shane so vulnerable as he had last night. He'd referred to Shane as an emotionless robot so many times and to go from that impression of him to seeing him so raw and fragile, it did something to Ryan. Without even thinking about it, he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and drove over to Shane's apartment. Once he arrived, he stepped up to the door and knocked. 

When he received no reply he repeated the action, louder this time. 

Ryan could hear movement inside and finally Shane opened the door just a crack. 

"You didn't call or text that you were coming," Shane accused. 

Ryan shrugged. "I was worried about you man," he admitted. 

Shane sighed heavily, opening his door for Ryan. "I know you're going to be stubborn as hell about this so I may as well conserve my energy," he mumbled. 

Ryan chuckled and Shane gave him a small smile as Ryan stepped inside. Ryan shoved his hands into his pockets and he could tell Shane was on edge. A very rare sight, but Ryan wasn't even sure if he'd ever seen it at all in the first place. 

"About last night--" Ryan started. 

"Nothing happened," Shane cut him off, facing away from him. 

Ryan could see the lines of tension in Shane's shoulders, almost feeling it in his own body, knowing exactly what that was like. He moved toward Shane, placing a hand on his shoulder, but stepped back when Shane flinched. 

"Nothing happened," Ryan repeated. "Is that really what you want me to do? Pretend it didn't happen?"

Shane whirled around to face him and while Ryan expected a look of cold irritation, he instead saw one of hurt and worry. Ryan looked up at him earnestly. 

"If that's really what you want then okay. I'm just saying you don't have to," Ryan defended. 

Shane dropped his gaze. "You saw too much," he muttered. " _I'm_ too much." 

"Well when you walk around like an emotionless robot, the dam's gonna break at some point," Ryan told him. 

Shane shrugged. He didn't really have an argument for that. 

"You're not too much," Ryan told him quietly. 

Shane let out a shaky breath and Ryan could see that Shane's fingers were trembling slightly. 

"I'd uh...I'd be cool with seeing more," Ryan said, his cheeks reddening. 

Shane stared at Ryan in silence for a moment before shaking his head. 

"Sure, you say that now, but if you were to actually--" Shane began. 

Ryan placed a hand on Shane's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Shane didn't pull away this time. 

"You should let at least one person in," Ryan told him. "And it doesn't have to be all at once." 

Shane bit his lip, wearing that same timid expression he had the other day and Ryan looked at him adoringly.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Shane, unable to help it, warmth spreading through his chest as Shane's arms slid around him to hold on tightly.


	3. Wanton Needs

Ryan pulled back, noticing that Shane still appeared uneasy.

"You okay big guy?" Ryan asked. 

Shane nodded, his posture still stiff as he slowly pulled away from Ryan. 

Ryan felt his face grow warm. "You wanna tell me what you uh...what parts you liked?" he asked, his voice quavering slightly. 

Shane grimaced, a blush appearing on his face. "Ryan if I do that I'll--" 

"Get too excited?" Ryan finished, the low pitch of his voice surprising him. 

Shane moaned softly at Ryan's words.

"It's okay," Ryan assured him, swallowing thickly.

Shane cleared his throat, and Ryan saw him displaying the same behaviors as the previous night; Shane appeared far more small, timid, and looked at Ryan with such an intense need that Ryan would have given Shane the world if he could. He gently took one of Shane's hands in his own and gave it a light squeeze. Shane squeezed back but Ryan could tell he was shaking. It was odd for Ryan to see Shane so simultaneously ashamed of and aroused by something, and Ryan wondered if those dueling emotions were somehow intertwined. Ryan tugged on Shane's hand gently and led Shane toward his own bedroom. Ryan lightly pressed him down onto the bed so that he was laying on his back, before climbing into bed and resting on his own back. Ryan turned on his side to face Shane, then lightly tugged at him until Shane was laying on his side too.

Shane's face reddened immediately. Ryan began gently threading his fingers through Shane's hair. 

"It's okay," Ryan told him gently, feeling his heart swell as Shane leaned into his caress. 

Shane was quiet for awhile, taking some time to calm himself before he spoke. 

"I actually liked all of it," Shane admitted. 

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, beaming down at him. 

Shane nodded. Ryan drew Shane into his arms, Shane's head coming up to rest on his chest. 

"So it's something you'd want to do again?" Ryan ventured, kissing the top of Shane's head when the taller man curled himself against Ryan. 

Shane nodded his head slowly. 

Ryan bit down on his lower lip in contemplation. He knew Shane could hear just how fast his heart was beating, but he just had to know. 

"You wet your pants yesterday," Ryan remarked as Shane hid his face against Ryan's shirt. "Did--do you ever uh...wet the bed?" 

Shane froze in Ryan's arms. "Yesterday really was an accident," Shane said, his voice cracking. 

Ryan blinked. "I know," he replied, thinking that that had been obvious. "It's okay that you liked it." 

Shane let out a tiny whine, looking up helplessly at Ryan. 

"It's okay if you like it when it's not an accident too," Ryan told him, brushing a stray lock of hair from Shane's forehead. 

Shane swallowed thickly but nodded, clinging closely to Ryan. 

"You still didn't answer my first question," Ryan prompted softly. 

Shane drew in a shaky breath. "Not since I was a kid," he admitted. "But um...I've wanted to." 

"So what's stopping you?" Ryan asked, moving his hand to rub soothing circles over Shane's back.

Shane's breath came out in soft pants, and Ryan could feel Shane squirming in his arms. Seeing Shane so unguarded, so needy, was still so new to Ryan and he couldn't get enough of it. He pressed gentle kisses to Shane's forehead, feeling that same sense of protectiveness as he had yesterday. 

Shane swallowed thickly, remaining quiet as he tried to find the words. "Clean up mostly," he admitted. 

"That's all?" Ryan asked with a soft laugh. 

Shane tightened the hold he hand on Ryan's shirt. "Not just that," he mumbled. "It's...I-I don't want to be alone when I do it." 

Ryan felt his heart ache at that. Of course Shane wouldn't want to do this alone. He had enough of a difficult time admitting he had desires and needs, let alone acting on them. It probably all still felt unsafe to Shane. Ryan lightly rubbed his hand over Shane's back.

"Have you gone yet today?" Ryan asked softly. 

Shane shook his head, pressing close against Ryan. Ryan could feel Shane's cock against his thigh, and goosebumps rose along his skin. He couldn't believe how hot Shane was getting over this when they were merely talking about it. Ryan slipped his hand down, his fingers lightly brushing over the front of Shane's pants. Shane whined, chasing Ryan's touch with his hips. 

"Have you been holding it since last night?" Ryan murmured against his ear. 

"Yes Daddy," Shane shuddered, and Ryan could feel himself growing hard as well. 

"Can you even go like this?" Ryan asked, thumbing over the head of Shane's cock through his sweatpants for emphasis. 

Shane made a soft noise before shaking his head. "Probably not," he admitted, pulling away from Ryan slightly so that his lower half was no longer up against Ryan's. 

Heat prickled over Ryan's skin. "Do you need me to let go?" he asked, the words barely out of his mouth before Shane was tightening his arms around Ryan and shaking his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere baby boy," Ryan whispered, threading his fingers through Shane's hair. He angled the lower half of himself away from Shane as well. 

Shane squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. Ryan rubbed soothingly over his back, he watched Shane tremble, then tense, his breathing ragged and heavy and fuck it was driving him crazy. 

"I-I...wet myself a little," Shane whispered, bringing the tip of his thumb to rest on his lips. 

Ryan felt something in his chest snap as he comfortingly guided Shane's thumb into his mouth. 

Shane seemed to relax at that. The room was quiet for a moment before Ryan could feel Shane tremble slightly, and hear a slight hissing noise beneath the covers. Shane was making the softest of whining noises and Ryan could feel his own cock straining against his thigh. He wanted to rip Shane to shreds and then lovingly stitch him back together. 

"Can Daddy feel how wet you are?" Ryan asked lowly. 

Shane nodded his head and Ryan eagerly pressed his palm between Shane's legs. Shane moaned at the feeling, rubbing against Ryan's hand. Ryan withdrew his hand for the time being, kissing the top of Shane's head. 

Shane flushed, pulling his thumb out of his mouth temporarily. "You...know you're probably going to get wet too, right?" 

Ryan shrugged. "They invented washing machines for a reason." 

Shane eased at that noticeably, slipping his thumb back past his lips. He took a few, shaky but steadying breaths. Everything was still for a moment, and then Ryan could feel the sheets beneath them start to grow damp. He pulled Shane flush against him, and Shane gasped into Ryan's shoulder, rutting up against him. Ryan ground himself against Shane, his movements insistent but gentle. 

"I-I think I'm having an accident Daddy," Shane mumbled around his thumb, his voice quavering as he spoke. 

Ryan curled his fingers in Shane's hair, pressing the other man's head to his chest, barely able to take just how vulnerably Shane was laying himself out for Ryan. 

The roll of their hips grew faster, and harder, with Shane giving smaller, more hurried thrusts and Ryan moving in longer undulations. Shane sobbed out "Daddy" as he came, curling his arms and legs around Ryan, clinging to him fully in a way Ryan hadn't expected. The intimacy of it was enough to send Ryan over the edge as well. Shane shook in Ryan's arms, overwhelmed by everything, and craving to be comforted. 

Ryan was quick to do so, kissing over Shane's cheeks and forehead, rubbing soothing circles over his back and shoulders. 

"It's okay, Daddy's got you," Ryan whispered. 

Shane pressed his forehead against Ryan's cheek and Ryan gazed down at him adoringly, entire endeared. 

"Probably gonna need another shower and then...two loads of laundry," Ryan estimated. 

Shane whined softly into Ryan's shirt and Ryan merely chuckled in reply. "There's worse things than laundry," Ryan commented. 

He slowly pulled back from Shane, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. After a shower and putting in the first load of laundry, Ryan and Shane found themselves sitting on the couch, bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and some sort of 90s cult film. 

However, unlike they normally sat, side by side with their shoulders touching, Shane now lay curled against Ryan's side, his forehead tucked atop Ryan's chest. Ryan's arm hung around him, coming up to thumb over Shane's shoulder, or play with his hair every now and then. 

Ryan didn't think he could yet put a label on their change in dynamic, but if it meant that Shane would continue allow Ryan to be close like this, he knew he would be fine with whatever it was.


End file.
